


Saint Marguerite Academy

by periwinklechulanont



Series: Speak Eloquently of Love [1]
Category: Gosick, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based from Gosick Anime, Cute, Established Relationship, European-like school in Korea, Lee Chan is a sweetheart, M/M, New Student, No Angst, Not All Members Are Present, Slice of Life, Some only have small parts, Soonhoon - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Urban Legends, Victorian-styled clothes, Wonhui - Freeform, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklechulanont/pseuds/periwinklechulanont
Summary: A school filled with urban legends which either draw you farther or closer to the truth. (Chan gets to the bottom of everything)
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Speak Eloquently of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898305
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Saint Marguerite Academy

**The academy** was a little extravagant for Chan with its large stretch of land consisting of four different buildings; a main school complex, two boarding houses, a clock tower, and a library. He never thought that he would be staying at this academy since it was usually where people of royalty would study. 

_'Well I guess times are really changing. I still can't believe that Korea has a school like this, even the name sounds so foreign.'_ Chan fixed the round specs on his nose and proceeded to enter the school building. He's definitely a little nervous, being a transfer student in the middle of the semester is bound to get attention on him.

 _'Hopefully it won't be the bad kind of attention.'_ He thought as he looked down to his parchment where his schedule is written, feet slowly moving towards the direction of his homeroom class. Upon arrival, he was welcomed by the other students (thankfully they did not ambush or stare at him like the scenes he saw in movies) and found a seat by the windows. 

His seat mates (one beside him and one in front of him) both turned and greeted him. One noticeably more excited than the other.

"Hello! My name is Boo Seungkwan but you can call me Seungkwan." The one seated at the front grinned, red hair flipping dramatically at his introduction.

"My name is Chwe Hansol Vernon. I go by Vernon." The one on his right said coolly, ginger hair styled cutely with a bandana wrapped around his head. 

"I'm Lee Chan, you can call me Chan. It's nice to meet the both of you!" Chan shook their hands and bowed politely, "I hope we can get along well!"

Seungkwan clasped his hands, "That depends... are you interested in urban legends?" He asked, eyes sparkling with anticipation. Chan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, glancing at his side to see Vernon staring at the empty space. He already seemed to be daydreaming.

"Sure?" He hesitantly answered, Seungkwan's eyes lighting up.

"Then we're definitely going to get along!" Seungkwan paused, standing up to turn his seat around to face Chan. "And, luckily, this academy has plenty of urban legends." He snapped his fingers. "As a special treat, since you're new here, I will tell you about _The Golden Fairy of the Library_." 

Chan tilted his head, interested by the title. "The library?" 

"Yes, the library! It's one of the popular libraries around the world because of its collection of books and unconventional stature." Seungkwan pulled out his phone and showed a photo to Chan.

"It's a very high tower, probably around ten to eleven stories high, and what's most interesting about it is the botanical garden at the top." He continued, zooming into the picture to see the beautiful garden on the topmost floor.

"But since it's such a pain to climb up the stairs, only a few people have seen the garden. There's an elevator but only the professors are able to use it." Seungkwan pouted unconsciously, typing furiously onto his phone as he started to speak again.

"Anyway continuing on the legend, in the high library tower there is, obviously by the name, a golden fairy." He turned his phone and showed another photo to Chan, this time it was an illustration from a folk tale. 

It was a little boy, with angelic blonde hair and wings, sitting down inside what seems to be a tower. Chan noted how he looked painfully alone as he sat there in the tower.

"In the original folk tale, the golden fairy possesses a wealth of knowledge which he shares to a troubled person in exchange for their soul. It's practically the payment in exchange for wisdom." Seungkwan pursed his lips, "Meanwhile, our golden fairy of the library is no different. Some people said that they saw him at the botanical garden but only ever a glimpse of his gold hair."

"Then isn't it not the same as the folk tale because no one has ever properly seen him?" Chan interrupted, Seungkwan chuckling and slipping his phone back into his pocket. 

"But, students said that the professors go to the library and usually go straight to the top floor for _'wisdom'_. They also said that sometimes the professors look renewed, but most of the time they look frustrated or drained." Seungkwan finished just as the bell rung.

"It's interesting because no one really knows if its true, which is the beauty of urban legends. It's interesting and somehow seems real so this story still lives on. Who knows? Maybe you'll be able to meet the golden fairy if you go to the library!" Seungkwan turned his seat back to face the board.

"And of course you must tell me immediately!" Chan laughed, endeared at his new friend and nodded. "Sure, Seungkwan. I'll definitely tell you if I see this golden fairy." 

He turned to Vernon who seemed to have stopped day dreaming and smiled lazily at them, "The library is always open so you can go and explore it yourself whenever you have break periods, Chan." He informed.

 _'Oh, so he has been listening all along.'_ Chan thought but before he could reply, the professor has already entered the room. 

Seungkwan gave him a squinty eyed smile, turning to the front while Vernon simply nodded at him, indicating the end of their conversation. Chan sighed to himself, already knowing that he won't get just any regular school experience in this academy.

♔

After homeroom, Chan collected his belongings and headed off to his next class. Seungkwan and Vernon bidding him a farewell since they did not have the same schedule. 

He trekked to the upper floors and exhaled once he finally reached the room.

He opened the door and felt a blush rise onto his cheeks as the students turned to look at him. He smiled, a little awkwardly, and made his way to the seat in between two pastel pink haired boys. 

One of them offered a friendly smile, excitedly scooting his seat to move closer to him while the other glanced at him through his circular lenses before continuing to read the novel in his hands.

Once Chan settled down, his hand was immediately held by the cat-like boy. 

"Hi! I'm Moon Junhwi in Korean, Wen Junhui in Chinese! But you can call me Jun, it's very nice to meet you!" He introduced, smiling widely and Chan grinned in return. 

"I'm Lee Chan, it's very nice to meet you too!"

Jun patted his head before he looked at fox-like male. " _Xin gan_ , introduce yourself." He exclaimed, Chan noticing that the other smiled softly behind the book before he put it down and smiled politely at Chan.

"Hello, my name is Jeon Wonwoo. You can call me Wonwoo. Jun and I are born in 2001 so we would prefer it if you call us hyung if you are younger." Wonwoo said, Chan gasped in astonishment. 

"Oh! You probably already knew that I was younger judging by my appearance, huh? I'm actually three years younger! Then I will call you both Wonwoo and Jun hyung." Jun cooed at him.

"Actually I could tell because of your aura. You have a certain energy on you that the younger generation holds... it's cute." Wonwoo smiled, Chan flushing slightly at his words.

"What he said is true! Anyway, you are free to ask questions or hang out with us whenever, Channie!" Jun said, Chan keeping the offer in his mind.

They got into a conversation about the academy, Chan mentioning that one of the reasons why he transferred to the academy was because of their green lands. The boy had a knack for gardening which Wonwoo perked up to. 

Eventually, the three settled on a nice conversation, exchanging facts and small talk here and there as they waited for the professor to enter. 

Chan looked around the room and noticed that there were two vacant seats and asked Jun and Wonwoo about it.

"Oh! Those seats are taken, yes. Actually by our good friends too! Sadly they won't able to attend today's session but don't worry, you'll meet them soon enough!" Jun answered, Wonwoo nodding along. 

Several minutes later, the class was cancelled because the professor did not arrive. Chan surprised because it was his first day in school and he already experienced a free period. 

"Looks like Jihoon was right with his prediction." Wonwoo muttered, closing his book and packing his books while Jun stood up to stretch.

"Channie, you should join us! Let's get some fresh air before our next classes starts." Jun invited, Chan nodding his head and slinging his back across his shoulder.

They walked out of the campus building, Jun quickly walking towards the fish cake and tteokbokki stand. Wonwoo smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose, eyes following Jun. Chan smiled knowingly.

"Wonwoo hyung, are you and Jun hyung lovers?" A teasing smile painted on his lips as Wonwoo cackled, eyes squinting into a grin. 

"Yes, we are. Thus the matching pink hair." He said calmly, fingers running through his hair as he watched Jun purchased the food. 

"And you look at him fondly. It's very sweet to see, hyung." Chan giggled, Wonwoo ruffling the brunette's hair. 

"Getting all friendly I see." Jun drawled, happy to see Chan and Wonwoo getting comfortable with each other. "Here, let's sit down and eat!" He gestured to the gazebo, setting down the food while the other two sat around.

Chan got the fish cake cup, slowly eating while his hands warmed up from the heat of the broth. His eyes landed on the library tower faced directly in front of them, remembering Seungkwan's legend.

"Hyungdeul, have you guys heard of _The Golden Fairy of the Library_ legend? A new friend of mine told it to me during homeroom." 

Wonwoo and Jun casted each other a look, both seeming to think about the best way to explain the meaning behind it to Chan.

"Yes, we have. The academy has a lot of interesting legends, some leading others to a farther truth." Wonwoo paused, turning his body to face Chan. "Would you like to hear a legend that's closer to the truth?"

With eyes full of curiosity, Chan nodded his head.

Wonwoo grinned, glancing at the library once more before he started speaking.

"Actually, I will tell you about two legends. _The Gray Wolf who Speaks in the Human Tongue_ and _The Springtime Reaper_. Both have a hint of truth to them but retold so that it's more interesting for others." A click of the tongue.

"The Gray Wolf is more of a bloodline rather than an animalistic persona. They're people who possess extraordinary abilities, that being said they are extremely intelligent which leads to the connection with the golden fairy." A pause and an exhale.

"People believe that they have vanished but that is only because the land where the gray wolves stay is disconnected from our world." Chan perked up.

"So it's kind of the same with South Korea and North Korea?" Wonwoo nodded.

"Yes exactly like that. However the land of the wolves was originally from Europe but it was rumoured that the founder of this academy was a gray wolf. Thus our foreign school name." Jun hummed at that, smacking his lips at the spicy taste of the rice cake.

"But do gray wolves have a bad stigma? From what I can think of right now is that they're simply just prodigies." Chan questions, Wonwoo's eyes twinkling at the younger's fascination.

"No, they don't. And that's the difference between the legend of the golden fairy and the gray wolf. The golden fairy is perceived as someone who only uses their knowledge in exchange for something but the gray wolf uses their knowledge for the benefit of everyone, including themselves." Chan gasped, amazed.

"That's so interesting, hyung! And since you're connecting this to the golden fairy legend then I suppose you're saying that whoever is in the library is more of a gray wolf?" Wonwoo chuckled, ruffling Chan's hair.

"Exactly, you're a smart one, Chan. But sadly, people still want to believe the golden fairy story more than the gray wolf just because it is more dramatic that way. There is a flaw to the golden fairy, a give and take situation while the gray wolf is for the enlightenment of everyone. People still need a lot of growing up to do before they can see that not everything should be theatrical." 

Jun laid a hand on Wonwoo's shoulder, sensing his change of mood. Wonwooo smiled slightly, covering the hand with his own and squeezed lightly. 

" _C'est la vie_ , am I right?" Jun spoke, lighting up the mood. Chan and Wonwoo chuckled, laughter filling in the silent air.

"But anyway I mentioned two legends to you, the other one is _The Springtime Reaper_. I'm telling you this because you have a higher chance on meeting him rather than the gray wolf and they are also connected." Wonwoo paused, taking off his glasses and cleaning it gently with his sleeve.

"The title itself is very self explanatory, it's someone who comes during the spring and bring misfortune towards themselves and others. There were also instances when death was brought, but that was only an unfortunate coincidence." Chan stilled his breath at that.

"Our springtime reaper at the present has a different title, he's called the dark reaper because of his jet black hair and eyes. He joined the academy in springtime too and he's painfully adventurous which leads him to trouble most of the time." Wonwoo paused, laughing at that.

"But that is his own special charisma, truthfully people only label him as such because he's not much of a social butterfly so the news others hear of him is always him in trouble." Jun snickered.

"Actually, Channie, as to not surprise you now, he's actually our good friend and Wonwoo's best friend." Jun informed, Chan's lips forming into an 'o'

"Yes, and he's quite a handful but I'm happy that he found someone to share his woes with." 

Chan looked up thoughtfully, "It's the gray wolf, isn't it?"

Wonwoo nodded, "Yes. The gray wolf and dark reaper are together _for better or for worse_. The reaper brings exciting stories and events for the wolf to solve so there's never a dull moment with them." He chuckled, "But they truly adore each other, and that's what matters the most."

Chan hummed happily, about to ask when he would see them before the bell rang. 

Wonwoo looked at his pocket watch, standing and cleaning up the empty cups. "We best get going so we're not late for our next period."

Jun threw their trash in the bin, "We'll see you around, Channie." He bid, Wonwoo patting his shoulder before the pair left for their next class.

Chan walked to the other side of the campus where his recreational class was.

 _'Dance.'_ He thought, thrilled that the academy offered a subject as he made his way up the stairs. 

When he arrived, he immediately saw a boy dancing in front of the large mirrors through the door's window. His eyes sparkled, opening the door as quietly as he could while still watching the boy.

 _'He's such an astounding dancer! Did he choreograph the moves by himself? I never saw this piece before!'_

The boy finished dancing and Chan clapped his hands, surprising the dancer and the other students in the room. 

"That was amazing, hyung! Did you choreograph that by yourself?" Chan asked excitedly, walking closer to the dark haired boy. 

The dancer was shocked, but smiled politely at Chan anyway. "Yes, I did. Ah, how old are you? You called me hyung just now but you may be older than me." 

"I'm 16! My name is Lee Chan but you can call me Chan. I'm mostly younger than everyone here because I'm a special transfer so I called you hyung just in case." Chan timidly confessed. A look of realisation flashed through the boy's dark eyes.

"Oh are you, perhaps, a scholar?" He received a nod and smiled.

"Well I understand that since I am one too." He drawled, "And I'm 19 years old so you can continue to address to me as hyung. My name is Kwon Soonyoung in Korean, Hoshi in Japanese. You can call me whichever name you want." 

Chan smiled brightly, "I'll be sure to remember that, Soonyoung hyung! Also shouldn't I address you Hoshi _-sama_ or Hoshi _-senpai_ in Japanese?" 

Soonyoung laughed, endeared at the brunette. "No need, Chan, I'm fine with hyung. But thank you for asking." He patted the boy's back, Chan smiling to him before he turned to look at his other classmates.

There was an obvious tension between Soonyoung and the rest of the class, Chan noted. They were keeping a safe distance from the dark haired boy but they did look like they wanted to talk to him. Chan wondered.

He looked back at Soonyoung, noticing how he didn't seem to mind that the others were looking at him and just drank from his water bottle. 

Chan pursed his lips, squinting his eyes and noticed that Soonyoung's hair was extremely dark as well as his eyes (which also had a nice application of black liner). It was at that moment when he realised that Soonyoung is probably the famous dark reaper. 

But, just to be sure.

"Hyung, by any chance, do you know Wonwoo and Jun hyung?"

♔

"I can't believe you met right after knowing about _The Springtime Reaper_ legend!" Jun slapped Soonyoung's arm in laughter while the latter pouted.

"And I can't believe you're both going around and telling that legend to more people." 

Jun slung his arm around Soonyoung, "Don't worry, Soons, we usually don't but Channie here is a special case. Didn't you warm up to him almost immediately?" 

Soonyoung thought about that before agreeing. Jun grinned, "See? He's obviously meant to be a part of our group! Isn't that right, Channie?" Chan giggled but nodded nonetheless.

Soonyoung sighed, reaching forward to pat Chan's head, "Fine, I guess I can accept that. You guys are lucky Chan is literally the sweetest thing." Chan grinned while Wonwoo and Jun smirked.

"Oh? The sweetest thing huh? Doesn't that remind you of something... or rather, someone?" Wonwoo pushed his glasses up, sniggering when Soonyoung gasped.

"Ah, I almost forgot! I'm sorry Chan but I must go. I'll see you around!" He took off, running towards the gates of the school grounds. 

Chan watched, confused at what happened. 

"Don't worry about him, Channie. He just has to buy some sweets as a peace offering." Jun fixed his top, leaning down to intertwine his hands with Wonwoo's. "We also have matters to attend to, Channie, so we'll see you tomorrow!" 

Chan nodded, bowing to them as a farewell and decided to walk around the grounds. He thought that it was the right time to explore.

The wind blew softly against his brown hair, and the birds chirped softly by the trees. He walked through the grassy lands, humming to himself as he enjoyed the cold breeze. 

His feet were taking him nearer to the famous library tower, strides getting shorter as he approached the entrance. Then, he saw a professor carrying a stack of books in the opposite direction, also going to the library. 

Chan walked faster, just in time to catch a book before it fell to the ground. 

"Oh, thank you!" A soft voice spoke, Chan looking up to see the professor smiling gently at him.

"You should be careful, professor! You could have tripped by not seeing where you're going." Chan took a couple more books from the stack and helped the professor carry them to the library.

"Thank you... I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. Are you a new student?" The professor asked, Chan nodding his head as an answer.

"I am Professor Joshua Hong, you're free to come find me any time you need help with something." 

"I'm Lee Chan, and I'll keep that in mind, professor!" 

They opened the doors and Chan gasped at the sight before him. While the collection itself was impressive, with its structure and many stairways as well as shelves filled with different books, the botanical garden at the top looked spectacular. 

"I can see why people are awe-stricken whenever they go here." Chan murmured to himself, hearing the professor chuckle beside him.

"You should try and go to the garden, Chan, the view up there is more breathtaking." He paused and got the books from Chan. "Sadly, students are not allowed to use the elevator so you really must strive to reach the top." 

He walked towards the elevator and threw another smile at Chan, "Thank you again for your help, Chan. Remember that you're always welcome to talk to me and explore the facilities." He said before entering the elevator.

Chan looked up, pondering about climbing the stairs and decided to explore next time, maybe when he was with any of his new friends.

♔

A week has passed and not much has changed for Chan other than the fact that he definitely got a whole lot closer to his new friends and even met new ones.

_"Oh, and who might you be, cutie?"_

_"Hani, don't scare him."_

_"I'm not scaring him, Cheollie! I'm only a loving senior who's looking out for the little ones."_

_"I'm Lee Chan, hyungs! It's a pleasure to meet you!"_

_"Oh he's so cute, Cheollie! We must keep him."_

_"Hani, you can't just say stuff like that!"_

Now, Chan was with Jun, Wonwoo, and Soonyoung at the gazebo, enjoying their freshly packed bentos, courtesy of Soonyoung. 

The brunette hummed, a thought suddenly coming to mind.

"Hyungs, you mentioned during the first day of classes that you have another good friend but I haven't met them yet." He was also reminded of the gray wolf and silently hoped that they were the same person.

Wonwoo and Jun smirked at each other while Soonyoung laughed lightly.

"I think it's about time we visit the library together, right Channie?" Jun clasped his hands together, Soonyoung muttering about how he needs to buy some cola-flavoured candies and cakes first. 

When they entered the library, Jun and Wonwoo were giggling to each other. On the other hand, Chan felt excited because he was definitely going to meet the popular gray wolf He sincerely hoped that they could be good friends as well.

They started to climb the stairs, Jun humming a marching song while swinging his and Wonwoo's hands in delight. Chan looked to his side, noticing how Soonyoung has not been talking ever since the couple suggested on visiting the library.

Chan felt an unusual feeling burn in his stomach when he saw Soonyoung's smile. It was a tender smile, his eyes sparkling with a different light as they got closer to the botanical gardens. 

_'Wonwoo hyung did mention before that Soonyoung hyung and the gray wolf were connected? Maybe they are also together?'_

Chan was taken away by the magnificent view of the gardens. No matter how much he had imagined it to look like, he never expected something as grand and beautiful as this.

He always thought that it would look a little on the rustic side, and maybe too old for his taste, but it was clearly renovated and fixed so the place looked timeless, fitting the taste in all eras. It seemed to be glistening thanks to the sunlight from the tall windows, which gave it a more serene yet elegant appearance.

The checkered tiled floors were also polished and free of dirt, and was only kept untidy because of the opened novels laying idly on the ground. 

Wonwoo and Jun immediately set out the picnic blanket they brought, Jun taking out the refreshments while Wonwoo moved the novels to the side. Soonyoung walked slowly, eyes flickering to the side before he sat down by the picnic blanket too, taking out the sweets he recently bought.

Chan walked around, enjoying the scene in front of him and how all the plants seemed to be well-taken care of despite being isolated at a high tower. His eyes caught a cupboard that looked a little out of place to be in the garden, eyebrows lifting when he saw a life-sized porcelain-like doll sitting atop of it.

He walked closely to it, keeping a safe distance from it and admired the appearance of the doll. 

"Beautiful." He had whispered, appreciating the doll's lolita-styled clothing which leaned towards the victorian era. "Kind of a gothic style too which is very different compared to our uniform." Chan wondered out loud.

He stared at it for a moment before walking back to his hyungs, wearing a confused expression when he saw that they were smiling weirdly at him.

"Hyungs, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Wonwoo and Jun snickered, the latter pointing behind him where the cupboard was, with porcelain doll gone.

Chan felt a chill run down his spine when a slightly cold finger tapped his shoulder. He jolted, turning around to face the doll- _human?_ looking at him with welcoming eyes.

"Hello Chan, I've heard a lot about you."

And honest to the gods, Chan was not a scaredy cat but he felt the hairs of his arm rise as he opened his mouth to yell, only for it to be covered by Soonyoung.

"Shortcake, you could have come up with a less frightening way of introduction." He mused, the doll-like boy giggling in return.

Chan was still breathing heavily, feeling his knees shake in relief that it wasn't a ghost that just touched him. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not really used to meeting people." A pause. "I'm Lee Jihoon. It's nice to meet you, Chan."

"I-It's nice to m-meet you t-too." Chan sputtered, heart still crazily beating in his chest.

Wonwoo clicked his tongue, "Look at what you did to the poor boy, come here Chan, have some tea to calm your nerves." 

Chan walked, with shaky legs, towards his hyungs, knees buckling underneath him as Jun caught him in his arms. 

"Poor Channie, got the scare of his life. Don't worry, Chan, I had a terrifying encounter with Jihoonie too." Jun consoled, patting Chan's hair while Wonwoo poured him tea.

Jihoon laughed, taking Soonyoung's outstretched hand and sat on the picnic blanket.

"My apologies, Chan, it seems like I scared you too much. I just wanted to test if you are the good and polite boy that Hoshi has been telling me." 

Chan exhaled, hot tea already soothing him. "It's okay, hyung. I will definitely remember your introduction for life." He shivered, the other chuckling at him.

"And I suppose since you've been in touch with Wonwoo and Junie that they've told you my bloodline?" Chan nodded.

"Then there's nothing else to introduce. I do hope we get along well, Chan." Jihoon smiled, his pearly white canines showing.

 _'They look like actual fangs. Like they can tear off my skin.'_ Chan's mind unhelpfully supplied.

"Shortcake, I brought you your favourite cola candies and strawberry cake. Let's have a tea party while Chan is here." Soonyoung squeezed Jihoon's hand, the latter squinting into a smile.

Soonyoung looked at him lovingly, getting a slice of cake for him while Jihoon poured tea for them. 

Chan watched silently, nibbling on his own slice of cake. And as he continued to watch them, Jihoon looked less scary in his eyes. Wonwoo and Jun were joking around with him while Soonyoung focused on making sure that he was eating.

Jihoon, then, took off his beret, revealing his deathly silver hair to which Chan gasped to. 

"Your hair!" He exclaimed before he could stop himself.

They jolted upon hearing his tone, staring at him and Jihoon smiled weakly. 

"Yes, I know it's not the prettiest-"

"It looks gorgeous!" Chan exclaimed again, surprising Jihoon.

Soonyoung smiled, reaching over to pat Jihoon's hair and kiss his forehead. "I told you, everything about you is enchanting."

And Jihoon beamed.

♔

"Jihoon hyung, you're so cool! You're the great grandson of the founders of this academy and you don't have to attend regular classes anymore because you're super smart and sometimes help solve mystery case files? Amazing!" Chan rambled through his full mouth of cake, Jihoon fondly handing him a tissue paper.

"You seem to find everything about me interesting, Chan." 

Chan swallowed, grinning widely at him. "Of course, hyung! You're a very interesting person. You all are!" 

They all cooed, placing another slice of cake on a plate for the youngest and ruffling his hair. They settled on a comfortable conversation, asking questions to each other. Chan learned that his hyungs are all the same age, and that Wonwoo was the only full Korean. Jun being full Chinese, Soonyoung being half Japanese half Korean, and Jihoon being a mix of French, German, Italian, and Korean.

"Although I was from Switzerland, so I learned English as well as the other languages there." Jihoon informed, Chan gawking at him. 

"You really are so smart aren't you, shortcake? How do you keep it all in your little head." Soonyoung nuzzling his nose to Jihoon's neck who was sitting in-between his legs.

"Says you. You're also one of the smartest here, Hoshi. You're a scholar." 

"Wait I just realised I'm the only one who isn't a scholar here." Jun pouted, turning to look at Wonwoo who was sipping his tea.

"Don't worry _wangjanim_ , you're also the only one who's working on his own business while studying." Jun's eyes sparkled at that before he pouted again.

"But it's not really a hard business to do. Just modelling and acting here and there." 

" _Wangjanim_ , you're the only one who finds it not hard. Soonyoung and I tried to act for a video before and it took up our energy for the whole week." 

"I agree, even though Wonwoo clearly has a talent for acting." Soonyoung snickered, Wonwoo hitting him with the back of his book.

"I put myself in the shoes of the character too much. It's draining. Maybe I'll act again if Junie and I are the lead couple." Wonwoo said, winking at Jun who giggled.

Chan hugged Jun lightly, "That's amazing, hyung! You have to show me your shoots and films later!" Jun patted his head, "Of course, Channie."

"Actually, speaking of jobs, I'm also going to be an herbalist apprentice! That's also one of the reasons why I transferred to this school because professor Minghao is here." 

Jun gasped, "So you're the apprentice he took! He's my second cousin, oh what a small world it is!" Chan grinned, going into conversation about Jun's career.

It wasn't till later when Chan remembered how students stray away from Soonyoung, and asked if he felt uncomfortable or uneasy about that.

Soonyoung shrugged, feeling Jihoon's thumb caress the back of his hand, "Honestly, I don't really mind. Believe it or not but I'm actually pretty introverted and if it is not people I'm close to or want to get close to, I don't like communicating with them." 

Chan gave a sound of understanding before diving into a conversation about Wonwoo and Jun's dyed hair.

"Why did you both choose the color pink, hyungdeul?" 

"Pink can stand for self-care and love which are two of the things Junie and I express to not only each other but to ourselves." Wonwoo tilted the side of his head to rest on Jun's for a moment.

"And, when I first saw Junie, he was standing in front of a garden of Korean Roses. From that moment on, he continued to leave me breathless with his beauty." 

Jun flushed, hiding his face in the crook of Wonwoo's neck while Soonyoung whistled.

"Now I'm reminded of your similarities as best friends." Jihoon muttered, Soonyoung catching his words and leaned in to kiss the tip of his ear.

" _Zuckerbienchen,_ I'm wounded. I thought you love it when I express my love for you in cheesy, romantic ways." 

Jihoon blushed widely at the nickname, slapping Soonyoung's arm lightly as Chan laughed at the couples. 

"Oh hyung, I also wanted to ask. My friend told me before that others have seen your gold hair, but your hair is silver now. What happened?" 

Jihoon hummed, "Do you know the Marie Antoinette Syndrome, Chan?" A shake of the head.

"It when your hair suddenly whitens because of abrupt events which causes stress and depression. Something happened to me a while back and that caused the change of my gold hair to silver." Chan looked sad at that.

"But don't worry, Chan, I'm all better now." Jihoon gave a comforting squeeze to Chan's shoulder.

They left the library after a while, Soonyoung taking Jihoon to the latter's house located in the school grounds.

_"You should see it sometime, Channie! It's the cutest thing! Makes Jihoonie look more like the doll he is because of that doll house structure!"_

_"Yes, unlike us, Jihoon doesn't live in the boarding houses. Which reminds me, I need to buy shampoo the next time we go to the market."_

Chan sat at his desk that night, warmth settling in his stomach as he remembered the events that happened. He wrote a letter to his family, filling them in on how he is and was happy to tell them that he did not regret transferring to this academy.

The following day, Chan went to the post to drop off his letter and retrieved the package he got from his family. He opened it and found snacks and trinkets, as well as a bracelet making set. 

_'I bet Jun hyung would love to have a bracelet! I'm not too sure with the others though.'_ Chan thought, reminding himself to ask the other if they'd like a personalised bracelet from him.

He grabbed his coat and took his narrow-brimmed hat, the package of snacks tucked safely in his arms as he set off to find the others.

He quickly found Seungkwan who was in the lunchroom, Jun and Wonwoo at their usual gazebo, and even professor Joshua who was sitting on one of the benches outside of campus. All were touched by the snack gifts and were delighted with the bracelet idea (especially Joshua).

Professor Minghao was the last one Chan found, the professor's pinched ears flushing red at the snacks Chan pushed onto his arms.

"These are for you, professor Hao! I saved all the healthier ones for you and even got my mother to send me the herbal tea you love so much!" Minghao smiled, setting down the food in his arms and hugged Chan lightly.

"Thank you Chan, you're the sweetest, even sweeter than honey."

But Chan could not find Vernon anywhere, and he has already visited the quieter parts of the campus nor could he find Soonyoung who he expected to be at the dance studio.

 _'I bet Soonyoung hyung is at the library with Jihoon hyung. I'll just give this to Vernon when we have class.'_ Chan thought, making his way to the library tower.

He finally made it to the topmost floor, about to call for Jihoon's name before his voice got caught in his throat. He immediately hid himself behind the nearby statue, peeking slightly at his hyung who was with Vernon.

_'They know each other? I thought only Soonyoung, Jun, and Wonwoo hyung know about Jihoon hyung since he only ever hangs out with them.'_

He heard Jihoon hum, his hyung setting down the teacup he was holding. "Chan, I know you're there. No need to hide."

Chan sheepishly got out from his hiding spot, Vernon lifting his eyebrows in slight surprise but otherwise did not look all too shocked.

He sat down next to them, "I didn't know you two knew each other." He started, setting down the box.

"Vernonie is a close dongsaeng of mine. I consider him as my family, we're alike in many ways except for the fact that I am a wolf." Jihoon explained, eyes lighting up when Chan pushed packets of sweets towards him. 

"So that's why you weren't really paying attention to Seungkwan when he was telling that legend to me." Chan said, Vernon smiling lazily at him and thanked him for the bags of chips.

"Seungkwan just enjoys that legend too much for me to stop him. He's always been interested about this library but he never had the time to actually explore it himself since he has a bunch of extracurricular activities." 

Chan nodded at that, seeing how Jihoon and Vernon converse each other in English before popping out another question.

"By the way, hyung, do you know where Soonyoung hyung is? I tried to look for him at the dance studio but he wasn't there." 

Jihoon thought for a moment, "He left campus to run some errands today and won't be back until later today. You can leave his gift here if you'd like, I'll tell him that it's from you."

"Alright, hyung! Actually, I just came to give these to you, I must go back to class now." Vernon perked up at that, "Let's walk to campus together, Chan." 

They bid a farewell to Jihoon, leaving the library with a comfortable silence surrounding them. Chan looked at Vernon, the boy's ginger hair fluffily messed on his head and wondered.

"Vernon, do other people know about Jihoon hyung?" A shake of the head.

"No, only some professors, you, me, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Jun hyung know about Hoonie hyung. They actually talked to me about it and we just keep missing each other so you only saw me with Hoonie hyung today." A pause.

"Usually, people just make up legends about Hoonie hyung thus the golden fairy and gray wolf stories." He continued, Chan furrowing his eyebrows.

"Actually, I never told them before but these legends bother me because personally, I feel as though they're just another form of rumours. I don't like it that there are legends about Jihoon and Soonyoung hyung." Vernon's eyes widened slightly.

"I didn't know you felt so strongly about it." He said, stopping once they arrived in front of the school building. "But you should just talk to the both of them about that, I'm sure they'd be able to reassure you in their own way."

Vernon nodded at Chan, walking off to his classroom while Chan went to his. He had his next period with Jun and Wonwoo, and expressed his thoughts to them. Wonwoo pushed his glasses up closing his book.

"I thought about that before too so I understand where you're coming from. Let's talk to them tomorrow about it. Just tell them what you're feeling and they'll be able to ease you like how they did with me." 

True to his words, he did talk to Soonyoung and Jihoon about it on the day after when they were having their usual picnic in the library schedule. Soonyoung pulling him in a brotherly hug while Jihoon squeezed his shoulder. 

"Chan, thank you for worrying about us. You're such a good kid and we're glad to have met you." Jihoon stood up, a finger on his chin as he thought.

"Actually, Soonyoung and I don't really mind the legends or rumours as you say. Soonyoung just doesn't dwell and care about them while I find them quite interesting. It's not like they truly cause us any harm anyway."

"But for the peace of your mind, we did plan to attend the academy's costume ball." Soonyoung added, Jihooning blushing slightly at the side but nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that, hyungs! Then people will be able to see you both!" Chan giddily said but paused as he thought over what Soonyoung had said.

"Wait, did you say costume ball?" 

"Yup! It was just formally announced and it will be held on Christmas!" Jun happily informed, swinging his and Wonwoo's hands excitedly.

"And I can't wait! Wonwoo and I have already planned our costumes, right _xin gan_?" Wonwoo chuckled, nodding his head.

Chan looked over at Soonyoung and Jihoon who were whispering at each other, Soonyoung's eyes crinkled into a smile as Jihoon kissed his chin. 

_'I guess I didn't need to worry so much. Seeing that they're this happy, then it really isn't a problem to them.'_ He felt Jun's arm wrap around him while Wonwoo stood close.

"Let's prepare together, Channie! I'll also ask Vernon if he wants to join us." 

♔

With the academic term almost ending and their final examination past them, the students now get ready for the ball. 

Chan was in Jun's room with Wonwoo and Vernon, working on their costumes. He was pleasantly surprised to find out that Jun knew how to sew while Wonwoo was passable, meaning that they got to improve Chan and Vernon's own costumes.

Chan was in the middle of fixing a stitch of his sleeve when Wonwoo cleared his throat. 

"Before this year ends, I think another legend closer to the truth should be told." He started, Vernon tilting his head while Chan stopped the mini sewing machine. 

"The legend of _Monstre Charmant_ , a monster who took a form of a little boy with a rabbit by his side. The rabbit worked for him, did everything to protect and end whoever wanted to capture him." A pause.

"The monster gave charity to the unprivileged, causing everyone to love him. However, a person of power set her sight on the monster, to catch him to prove to everyone that she was the most powerful. The rabbit, naturally, tried to stop her but was killed by her and her people. So, she believed that the monster was finally hers but she was wrong." A breath.

"She found the monster dead at his bed." Chan gasped, Vernon's eyes widening at the same time.

"For the rabbit is the monster's heart, and by killing it, it killed the monster." Wonwoo finished.

"So they were two forms but one being?" Chan asked, Wonwoo nodding his head.

Vernon closed his eyes, thinking, and crossed his arms. "And they're similar to Soonyoung and Hoonie hyung." 

Chan hummed, putting the pieces together, "Oh! Is that going to be their costume? Soonyoung hyung as the rabbit and Jihoon hyung as the monster?"

Jun stopped sewing, smiling widely. "Of course, even if Jihoonie doesn't say it, he loves matching with Soonyoungie." 

"Speaking of which, what are your costumes?"

♔

At the ball, Chan was happy that Jun invited him to do their costumes together because everyone really went all out. There were extravagant costumes everywhere, and Chan is glad to be one of them.

His costume was a younger styled version of Sherlock Holmes, high-waisted plaid short trousers, a long white sleeved top, and a round cape. On his head was his trusty narrow-brimmed hat and he finished off the look with over the calf black socks and brown loafers. Overall, he was pretty content with his costume which was not as revealing as others.

"Channie, you're here!" Speaking of revealing costumes.

Jun is dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland to match with Wonwoo. His top was a fitted checkered piece to resemble a card of diamonds, alice blue shorts with a little white apron, a silk alice blue robe, thigh high socks (one with black and white stripes and one plain white), and a black bow clipped on his hair. 

The costume was not as revealing as it may sound but with Jun's tall frame, it certainly looked that way.

"I see our Sherlock Holmes has arrived."

On the other hand, Wonwoo wore more concealed clothing. A classier take on the Mad Hatter, the outfit called for a muted color scheme with a dark grey long sleeved frilly top, red checkered harem pants, black and gold checkered long socks, and a top hat. He had his usual round specs on and his pink hair was curled. 

"Hyungs, you look fantastic in your costumes!" Chan gasped, Jun and Wonwoo thanking him and leading him towards the buffet stand.

"Where's Jihoon and Soonyoung hyung?"

Wonwoo pulled out his pocket watch, "They should be arriving right about now."

The doors of the foyer opened, revealing two figures, one drastically taller than the other but they compliment each other. With Soonyoung's arm held by Jihoon, their eyes determined and watching the other, they definitely symbolised the Monstre Charmant characters.

Jihoon wore clothes similar to Jun, but it fitted his frame perfectly so it didn't look too revealing. It consisted of a black and pink top with puffy long sleeves, satin white shorts with ruffles at the end, pink and white thigh high socks, a long sheer pink cape, a tiny hat, and heeled boots. 

Meanwhile, Soonyoung turned to a stylish version for the rabbit costume. His whole attire is coloured white from his long sleeved classical era top, vest, shorts, stockings, boat shoes, to the top hat with bunny ears. The only coloured item in Soonyoung's attire was the studded pink heart on his chest, signifying that he is Jihoon's heart.

The students gaped at the couple who walked slowly but surely inside the venue. The others fawned over their costumes, girls frolicking over how cute Jihoon is and how devastatingly handsome Soonyoung is while others joked around with Soonyoung about how he was so secretive about his life and how he got a boyfriend.

At that Soonyoung paused, "We're actually married." 

A pause.

A gasp.

Cheers.

Everyone congratulated them, others frozen in shock while others laughed. Chan looked at Wonwoo and Jun, surprised, as the other two laughed. 

"We were wondering how long it would take you to find out, mr. Holmes." Jun giggled, Wonwoo putting his pocket watch back into his pocket.

"I did give you hints about them being married before." He voiced before turning to get macarons from the dessert platter.

Chan felt a presence stand beside him, turning to see Vernon, dressed in his one of a kind steampunk inventor outfit. The ginger head smiled at him, pointing over at Seungkwan who was wheezing at the side.

"Finally told him the truth about his legendary golden fairy. When he saw Hoonie hyung's silver hair, he nearly fainted." 

Chan laughed, shaking his head at him. Later he'd have to endure the talk with Seungkwan.

( "You said you'd tell me immediately if you see the golden fairy!"

"Well he's not really the golden fairy. He's the gray wolf."

"Betrayal!" )

He looked back to the couple, Jihoon looking quite shy as he talked with the girls while Soonyoung looked more well off, answering the questions thrown at him calmly. 

They still kept their hands tightly intertwined together, Soonyoung giving it a squeeze every now and then to comfort Jihoon.

( "What a pain, now everyone is looking at you.

"Shortcake, are you jealous?"

"I am not!"

" _Zuckerbienchen_ , it's not good to lie." )

Vernon drummed his fingers on the cup in his hand, "Well, looks like it'll be a fun night."

Chan smiled, "Yes, looks like it will be."

_I'm so glad I transferred to this academy._

**Author's Note:**

> Xin gan (Chinese) - nickname meaning 'heart and liver' used for people who are precious and important/people you can't live without
> 
> Wangjanim (Korean) - 'prince'
> 
> Zuckerbienchen (German) - 'little sugar bee'
> 
> C’est la vie (French) - “Such is life”
> 
> School uniform (can be shorts, pants, or skirt) - https://i.pinimg.com/564x/bd/0a/e4/bd0ae4ca42c3927c207ef056bc596208.jpg
> 
> Jihoon's usual style of clothing reference - https://i.pinimg.com/564x/52/c4/6c/52c46cc60399fe25b1e9397e6384aaa2.jpg
> 
> Chan's costume reference - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f6/b9/46/f6b946c8ab378abc3f7fff797ccf08d0.jpg
> 
> Jihoon's costume reference - https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1V7CyUpzqK1RjSZFCq6zbxVXaE/In-Stock-Anime-Alice-in-Wonderland-Laser-Boy-Cosplay-Costume-Red-Heart-Queen-Uniform-Girl-Lovely.jpg
> 
> Soonyoung's costume reference - https://64.media.tumblr.com/20de526006addb01ef2d7e9304537362/2d0b6c021a4c9610-25/s500x750/b6f08f370490ccfc5f818c2171e4245848e347f3.jpg
> 
> Wonwoo's costume reference -https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a9/77/cd/a977cdb8a62667c98df9ed24a3ad9dc4.jpg
> 
> Jun's costume reference - https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB13maCUxTpK1RjSZFKq6y2wXXa0.jpg_q50.jpg


End file.
